


Hot in Here

by distraughtlover



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: It’s never a good idea to have a crush on Jackson Whittemore.But sometimes it all works out.Especially for Isaac.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Boys Will Be Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121018
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Hot in Here

Isaac stood alone in the boys’ locker room, breathing heavily from doing several laps around the track field. 

School had ended a couple hours ago, and Isaac figured there was no better time to get in some free cardio than today. 

In front of his open locker, Isaac stripped out of his spare athletic clothing, tearing off his shirt before dropping his basketball shorts. 

Then he slipped off his boxer-briefs and socks, standing naked. Isaac’s broad chest gleamed with sweat, while his big powerful shoulders rose up and down from the way he breathed. 

“Not too shabby-looking.”

Isaac looked quickly to his right, surprised that he had not heard anyone come inside the locker room. 

With a heavy smirk, Jackson stood at the end of the row, staring blatantly at Isaac’s exposed, muscular body. 

“What are you still doing here? Don’t you have some skirts to chase?” Isaac called out teasingly, not even sure why Jackson was at school still. 

Jackson seemed unfazed, his eyes glued to every inch of Isaac’s skin. 

“I’m not in the mood. Girls are too much work sometimes,” Jackson replied. 

Isaac stayed quiet for a second, confused as usual when it came to Jackson. 

Turning away from his locker, Isaac faced Jackson, not even caring that he stood fully nude in front of him. 

“Is something up, man?” Isaac asked, a little concerned about the behavior of his friend. 

And his crush. 

He didn’t know when it started, but liking Jackson Whittemore had not been the easiest thing. 

For one thing, they were friends and teammates. Another, Jackson was always chasing after someone new, be it a hot girl or a handsome guy. 

A relationship with him was not something that seemed possible. 

Jackson shrugged with a grin, although it appeared he wanted to tell Isaac something. Isaac chuckled quietly, already figuring he was going to have to draw it out of his friend. 

“Come on, man, you know you can tell me anything,” Isaac said, while discreetly showing off his muscular chest. 

It was definitely difficult for Isaac not to get an erection as he stood buck-naked in front of his crush, but so far he was doing fine. 

“Well, since it was so hot outside today, I was thinking about taking a shower,” Jackson said with a casual tone. “Maybe you could... join me?”

Isaac could not believe what he just heard. Even though Jackson liked to be a little mean when he teased, Isaac could tell he was being serious. 

“Is this your way of trying to seduce me?” Isaac asked with a half-grin. 

“As long as it’s working.”

It wasn’t often that Isaac was given a golden opportunity like this. He certainly had no plans of wasting it. 

“Let’s go, then,” Isaac said, completely ready. 

Swiftly, Jackson soon disappeared out of sight, Isaac following at a slower pace behind him. 

After turning the corner, Isaac could see the entrance to the showers up ahead, where Jackson stood waiting. 

Isaac stopped in his tracks, then waited excitedly for Jackson to get on the same level as him. 

Silently, Jackson started disrobing, taking off his blue polo shirt and then his jeans. 

He stood in just his underwear now, wearing a gorgeous smirk on his handsome face as he continued staring at Isaac. 

Then, very quickly, Jackson tore off his underwear, his naked body now fully visible to Isaac’s eyes. 

“Not the worst thing for me to look at,” Isaac teased. 

“You know you love it,” Jackson replied. 

Jackson’s body was filled with sculpted lines of hard muscle, a sight that made Isaac grow hard within seconds, his mind a little more than dazed. 

Then a grunt interrupted his thoughts. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Jackson said, before stepping through the entryway and into the shower stall, disappearing from Isaac’s view. 

Then the sound of water running was all Isaac needed. 

Determined now, Isaac strode forward, a small yet excited grin on his face. 

Once inside the open shower area, he stepped along the white tiles, heading straight for Jackson who was waiting for him at the farthest end. 

Jackson, who was currently very wet. And wonderfully naked. 

Suffice to say, Isaac was definitely up for another intense work-out, one that would leave him perfectly breathless.


End file.
